Rebuilding the Mayor's Office
by MysterySmiles
Summary: "As punishment you will fix and clean up my office!" Blossom is forced to clean the Mayor's office after a little accident occurred, but she isn't going to do it alone. Brick's going to have to help her whether he likes it or not. Will something happen between them? Who knows, they're enemies aren't they?


Hey everyone! This is just a short story so please enjoy!

I do not own the PPGZ!

* * *

Blossom

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" My red head opponent repeated teasingly. His voice annoyed me to no end! We were currently in a one on one fight. He was running away from me like the coward he was! I had a couple of bruises and scratches on my legs and arms. None of them were serious though.

Brick was still going on about how I couldn't catch him. Ugh, so annoying! Annoying, annoying, annoying!

"Yes I can you chicken!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He then stopped, letting me catch up to him. I was panting, he was very fast.

"What did you just call me?" He growled quietly. I smirked, knowing that I had made him angry.

"I called you a chicken!" As soon as I said this his growl became louder and louder. It got to the point where he was practically yelling like it was the end of the world or something.

I suddenly received a powerful punch to the left side of my face. I went flying as soon as my counterpart's fist contacted my cheek. I flew straight into the top of a building. The top of that building just happened to be the Mayor's office.

Brick started laughing like no tomorrow. I growled and was about to charge at him but was stopped.

"Blossom!" An angry voice spoke behind me. It was the Mayor! "This time you have gone too far! You need to stop these crazy fights with that rowdy rough kid!" He pointed at the red head behind me.

"B..b-b-but Mr Mayor." I tried to speak. Brick was laughing his head off the whole time. That jerk!

"As punishment you will fix and clean up my office!" The Mayor started to walked over to the elevator, ready to leave.

"But Mr Mayor! It was Brick's fault!" I tried to reason with him, but to no avail. I could hear Brick yelling 'My fault!' behind me. I decided to ignore him. I looked at Miss Bellum with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Blossom, but it was your fault after all." Miss Bellum and the Mayor walked into the elevator and left me with annoying Brick and a total mess. Those traitors! Why were they siding with of all people?

"Well it looks like you're busy at the moment, so I'll come back later and we'll finish the fight." Brick was about to fly away. I however was not going to let him get away, so I grabbed his ankle.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to help me clean this mess up whether you like it or not!" I pulled him into the office and he gave me a deadly glare.

"I don't want to!"

"Well you have to!" I stomped my foot which made my counterpart flinch. He reluctantly agreed to help me clean the place up. First we had to fix the glass of the huge window the Mayor had. Brick and I found all the main broken parts of the glass. With my awesome brain I was able to arrange the pieces together. There were some small holes though as we were missing some to the small pieces. The only problem left was how on earth were we going to stick the pieces onto the window.

"I found some glue!" Brick informed me. You know, he wasn't so bad. I can't believe I just said that.

We glued to pieces together and then stuck it onto the window. Amazingly it actually stayed up there. What we used wasn't even super glue. Not that I'm complaining.

I turned around to start cleaning up the pig sty that the Mayor called an office. I almost tripped over a hole on the floor. I quietly cursed. Why was that even there? I better fix that later.

"Brick, I'll sort out all the Mayor's things. You can dust and vacuum the floor." I instructed.

"Whatever." The red head replied lazily. I rolled my eyes. I began sorting out all the Mayor's belongings and papers. I stepped back from the Mayor's desk admiring my work. It was neat as can be. I walked backwards more and more until I tripped over the long cord of to vacuum cleaner. I landed on my back and let me tell you, it hurt.

"Ugh, my back." I groaned trying to get up.

"You're so clumsy!" Brick laughed at me. I wanted to murder him then and there. Once again, he was so annoying. He was holding his stomach, that was how hard he was laughing. He stumbled forwards and the hole in the floor was in front of him. The laughing maniac tripped on it. His face landed on mine, connecting our lips. My eyes widened. This was my first kiss! The strange thing was that he just kept kissing me, not wanting to get off.

The red head rotated so that his whole body was on top of mine, his legs were on either side of my waist. He cupped my face and deepened the kiss. I knew that I should have been grossed out but I couldn't help but kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his upper back. Brick eventually ended the kiss and started sucking on my neck. I couldn't help but moan.

"Brick, we have to finish cleaning." I managed to moaned out.

"But Blossom." My counterpart frowned playfully. I forced him to get off me.

"If we finish quickly we can go back to what we were doing." I smiled flirtatiously at the red head beside me. He pouted but continued vacuuming anyway. I just saw a whole new side of him, the cute side. He was in a very happy mood now and was humming and everything! I liked it, I liked it a lot. It didn't take us long to finish and went we prepared to leave the Mayor and Miss Bellum entered the now very clean office.

"Wow, I'm very impressed. The rowdy ruff boy helped you I see. Well good work, now I don't have to clean it anymore!" The Mayor cheered. Brick and I smiled at him. Something then suddenly smash behind us and I think I could have guessed what it was. It was the window that we 'fixed'.

"Uh oh." I heard Brick murmur. The Mayor's jaw dropped.

"Blossom!" The Mayor roared while Miss Bellum tried to calm him down. Why was I the only one getting into trouble?

"Blossom, let's go!" Brick grabbed my hand and we flew through the hole in the window. Freedom!

The Mayor was yelling my name and kept saying that I was in big trouble. Oh well. Brick and I flew for a bit longer and then the rowdy ruff suddenly stopped.

"Now, back to what we were doing." He smirked and pulled me in for a kiss. I was in heaven!

Let's just hope I don't get into too much trouble when I get back to the Professor's lab.

* * *

How was it guys? I hope you enjoyed it! :)

**Whose fault do you think it was? Brick or Blossom. **

**Was Brick annoying? **

**Was this a good read? **

**Did I change tense a lot?**

**Do you think that the glass would have stayed there even if Brick and Blossom used super glue?**

**Should I make a sequel?**

I felt kinda awkward writing this. I've never done these sorts of things, so...yeah.

**I also want to ask this:**

**Do I write better one-shots or long stories? **

Thanks! :)


End file.
